


Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

by XTheCharmander (orphan_account)



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XTheCharmander
Summary: X Factor 2010 Fanfiction (Matt POV)





	Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

We were sitting on the bus on the way to the X-Factor. Sitting next to me was Aiden, who was staring out of the window, what an intense guy. I wish he'd just lighten up a little.  
"Hey Aiden," I said playfully, leaning over to him, "You exited buddy?"  
"Yeah," he laughed nervously.  
"Me too," I confessed.  
Nicolo couldn't stand not being in our conversation, so he butted in.  
"You both should be nervous, not exited," Nicolo laughed, "As it's already obvious that I am going to win the competition!"  
"Dude, stop being such a diva!" Paije said, as he leaned back in his chair and... yes... the moment we've all been waiting for...  
Ppffffftttttt...  
"Aw Matt," Paije said, reaching behind himself and pulling my whoopie cushion out from his seat, "Not the whoopie cushion again! Come on man, seriously?"  
Hahahahahahhahahaa, come on Paije, it is funny (well for me it is), hahahahaha.  
I was laughing so much I nearly fell out of my chair, I think Aiden may be a little annoyed with me for all these silly pranks, but he didn't let it show... much.


End file.
